User blog:John Pan/Templar
'' They shall be my finest warriors, these men who give of themselves to me. Like clay I shall mold them and in the furnace of war forge them. They shall be of iron will and steel sinew. In great armor I shall clad them and with the mightiest weapons they will be armed. They will be untouched by plague or disease; no sickness shall blight them. They will have such tactics, strategies and machines that no foe can best them in battle. They are my bulwark against the Terror. They are the Defenders of Humanity. They shall be my Space Marines, and they shall know no fear.'' -Emperor of Mankind, Warhammer 4000 The warriors of Protectorate Expeditionary Forces. Selected after a tough qualification course from both Terran defense and the Navy, they are then subjected to painful biological enhancement and more training to prepare them for the toughest missions the TOP has for them. Templar receive biological enhancement through a series of injections, surgery and a forced-grow period. After the process, they get double muscle density, 50% faster reflexes, graphene-reinforced bones, shock suppression, immunity to disease, the capability to hibernate, and grow an additional 10%. Therefore, all Templar are at least 2 meters tall, with most reaching 2.5 meters. 3 MEN/SQUAD Capacity Templar carry medical kits and ammunition. Sensors Templar get built-in thermal cameras and personal LADAR with built-in threat recognition and analysis. Their hearing is also amplified thanks to disk-like specialized microphones that filter out background noise and also supplies acoustic threat recognition and analysis. Weaponry T5216 Mass Accelerator (6) The T5216 MA is a heavy twin-barrel rifle. With an extendable stock, a large magazine carrying 85 rounds, and a 17.5mm muzzle bore, the weapon is a powerful anti-infantry firearm with high muzzle velocity, but its significant mass contributes to stability and low recoil. It fires at 1200 rpm, and hence is able to dump its magazine in 17 seconds. Templars normally dual-wield with this weapon, giving each Templar immense firepower. Upgrades Weaponry T1186 The ultimate crowd control weapon. Powered by a thick cord connected to a Templar's armor, the T1186 is a “controlled plasma burst projector.” When translated, it means that it is a plasma thrower, much like a plasma torch on steroids. Via immense heat generated via the armor's fusion core, it sucks in the surrounding air and ionizes it. Then it throws out the fourth stage of matter out via magnetic fields, where it can reach out to a maximum of 50 meters. Protection The CRUSHER Mark 4 powered armor Templar wear provides them with excellent multi-echlon protection. First, its the armor's sensors that provide threat analysis. Second, the suit's outer layer is composed of self-healing polymer that allows it to use a portion of the kinetic energy that has ripped it open to close the hole. Then there is a Faraday cage to ignore medium-energy EMP bursts. Behind that, there is a layer of tri-layer graphene as a barrier between the two major components of the armor, as well as acting as the armor's circuitry. It then has a layer of overlapping self-healing ceramic plates with epoxy glue microcapsules, allowing a fractured piece of ceramic plating to return to roughly the same level of integrity. This provide cover from pressure-assisted olympium 25mm caseless heavy MA rounds. As a last resort, Templar can produce 30-centimeter-long superheated (to 3000 Kelvin) tungsten blades from their wrists. Locomotion The CRUSHER Mark 4 powered armor Templar wear is powered by a miniature magnetic confinement fusion reactor. It provides the servomotor-actuated suit to sustain the wearer's weight, the brunt of smashing into a moving vehicle head-on, and give the operator immense strength, speed, agility and endurance. They can pick up things up to five times their own weight (five tons.) Category:Blog posts